The Quest of Dragons
by beckyjo13xxx
Summary: This story follows Ali, the daughter of the late Wyatt Griffin a dragon master, on her journey to become a Pokemon Master herself. With her new partner, Riolu, and her new friends she journeys across Unova trying to uncover the mysteries surrounding her father's death and a mysterious organisation poaching Pokemon across the region, whilst attempting to conquer the Unova League.


**The Quest of Dragons**

**Chapter 1**

**Opportunity**

_*Beep Beep* *Beep Beep* Beep Beep* _4:30am, time to rise. Although today is my 18th birthday, it doesn't mean I can rest. My name is Alice Griffin, but everybody calls me Ali. My father was Wyatt Griffin, a dragon master who had the potential to join the elite four, but sadly before he got the chance he died in a tragic car accident. Although the police ruled it as an accident, both my mum and I have both had our suspicions, mainly because his Dragonite the only Pokemon that he was carrying at the time mysteriously vanished. Unfortunately, the police won't investigate any further due to the lack of evidence. Now, both my mum and I have been left with his legacy, a ranch set in the beautiful landscape of the mountains in Blackthorn City. My mum and I used to run the ranch together, one reason why I never left to go on a journey like most children in Johto. Everything changed a few years ago, when my mum got sick, really sick. Ever since I have been holding the fort, I don't know how long I can do this on my own, but every day I get up at 4:30 in the morning and work hard to keep my father's dream alive.

I quickly grabbed my ripped jeans and my old grey vest top and slipped into my old black boots. My straight, shoulder length red hair was messily tied up, with my sweeping fringe still hanging across my forehead and rushed out the door. First to clean the stables, where the Pokemon sleep, then change the water and feed the Pokemon their breakfast, wash them. It always takes it out of me, especially during the summer when more and more people leave their Pokemon with us, but with money so tight we cannot afford to turn away any business.

After I have spent many hours looking after the Pokemon, I then have to help take care of my mother. Her illness has made it difficult if not nearly impossible for her to walk; she needs help with a lot of things in the morning. Sometimes, I hate having all this responsibility, I know my mother resents herself for having to put me through all of this; she always hated being looked after. She always wants to do everything for herself, but for now she has had to accept that she simply can't anymore, but it doesn't mean that she doesn't hate it.

This morning though, I was surprised to see her already awake and she wasn't alone. Cynthia, the current Sinnoh League Champion and a family friend was sat by her bedside. "Oh god I'm sorry I didn't realise you were here..." I said awkwardly.

"Don't worry, Ali. I snuck in to speak to your mother." Cynthia replied, her voice as usual soft and mellow. Her clothes weren't as casual as they usually were when she came to visit us. This time she was wearing her long, smart black trousers with an elegant cream blouse, covered in beautifully coloured flowers. "But now, I'd like to talk to you. Happy birthday" She rose out of her seat and handed me a neatly wrapped, oblong shaped package. It was wrapped in a simple brown paper with string tied neatly across it in a bow. "It's from your father."

My jaw suddenly dropped. "My dad? How..."

"He left it for you" My mum weakly spoke, "He wanted to give it to you when you began your Pokemon journey, but after he died Cynthia took it to keep it safe for you. Now we both felt it was appropriate that you were given it, being a young woman and all."

Still slightly stunned, I carefully opened the package being careful not to damage the object inside. As the paper came away, it revealed an old brown hardback book. I could clearly see that it had been heavily used, the spine was heavily creased and the pages were wrinkled. I tentatively opened the first page, to see written in a scruffy writing which I had nearly forgotten the words; _'My Journal.' _

"Dad kept a journal?"

"Yes he did. He liked to scribble down notes of things he'd learned and achieved throughout his travels. He also wrote down tips about learning particular moves and also he had some cooking tips in there as well. I hope you don't mind Ali, but I read it whilst it was in my care. Apart from one letter in the back there, which he addressed to you so, I let that be." Cynthia said, pointing to the back page. I flicked to the back, and there it was. A letter addressed to me, yes it was old and slightly yellowed around the edges but I didn't care. This journal, this letter was my last connection to my father, and one that I would cherish no matter what was written inside. I eagerly opened it, without giving much thought to my mother or Cynthia and quietly read the handwritten letter inside.

_Hey there Doodlebug,_

_This, as we have probably already explained, is my journal. It is full of great wisdom and advice for your own journey. Ok I lie it is really just a handwritten guide book, but I hope it will be useful to you nonetheless. In here I have written about my own travels, the people I met and the places I have been to. There are also some recipes for Pokemon and human food which I picked up on my travels, they are all very good and surprisingly don't require that much effort so I'm sure you can handle them Miss I Can't Even Make Toast! There are some blank pages which I thought you could use but sadly there aren't that many left, your old man has been around a fair bit I'm afraid, but when you've filled them we will get you your own journal if you like. _

_Anyway, I suppose I had better give you some words of wisdom, seen as I am your dad. Let me think... I think one of the most important things I could tell you would be to not anger poison type Pokemon! I had to learn that the hard way... so yeah don't do that. But in all honesty sweetheart, you are so bright and so great with Pokemon, I really can't think of anything which I can tell you that you either already know or will learn for yourself in time. You are already brave, so there is no need to tell you to be courageous. You are already kind, so there is no need to tell you to be kind and thoughtful to others as well as your Pokemon. You are also fierce, and you know your own mind so I doubt you will struggle too much when it comes to battling. Your journey will have its own ups and downs, every journey does but I know you, and I know you can handle it. In all seriousness though, if there is one thing that I want you to remember is to not let anything and I mean anything hold you back. You are destined to do great things, whether that be following in my own footsteps or doing something completely different. Whatever it may be, go for it, grab every opportunity and don't let it pass you and whatever you decide to do, we will love you and support you no matter what. I hope that this Journal will help you along your own road to success in whichever endeavour you so choose, and I hope it will help you stay on the right path. I will always be here for you, whenever you need me, as will your mother. _

_We both love you dearly, and we will always be rooting for you_

_Much love,_

_Dad._

_P.S. A real test of strength sometimes means walking away._

A tear slipped down my cheek. I found myself lost in his words, they were not refined or beautiful last words that would be found next to other great men of history, but they were beautiful to me.

"There is something else too honey." My mother snapped me out of my happy daydream and reminded me that I wasn't alone in the room. I quickly wiped away the tear and refocused my attention onto them. "You..." My mother seemed to swallow her words back down, as if she didn't want to say them. "You are a young woman now and I have decided that this ranch is now yours, to do with what you will."

"What?!" I was completely flustered! So flustered in fact I nearly fell to the floor dropping my newly found journal along with me. "You can't be serious, mum?! This was your dream too not just dad's! You can't just give it to me!"

"Oh but I can. All the paperwork is here and it has already been done. The land is yours, as of this morning." This time I really did drop to the floor. "You have already been running this place and you have worked your fingers to the bone to keep this place running. But now, I fear it is time to decide what to do next."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"This place, it is failing and has been for a long time. We have been able to slow down the process, but not by much. Now I don't want to tell you to give up, but if you wanted you could sell."

"But mum... this is your home? I can't sell it!"

"It's our home. And besides, I don't want you cooped up here forever."

"Wait... what have you two been planning? This isn't just about giving me the ranch is it?"

"No its not" Cynthia interjected, "Listen. We both talked it over and we agreed that you shouldn't have to stay here because you have to. If you stay here, it should be because you want to. So we wanted to give you the option, to stay here and keep running the ranch which we would fully support. Or you can leave, go on a journey for yourself and sell the ranch to me."

"To you?"

"Yes, I wouldn't run it as a ranch anymore because quite frankly I don't have the time, but I would use it as a new home for all of my Pokemon and I would bring some of my assistants over from my home in Unova to help look after them. And of course, your mother would be more than welcome to live here and I will hire the best health care people I know to help take care of her. Regardless of whether you stay or go. Frankly I would have done it sooner but Samantha here didn't tell me how serious it had become."

"Are you being serious?"

"Of course."

"Mum... what do you think I should do?"

"Why are you asking me? It is your decision, I want you to be happy and if that means selling up and leaving I would push you out the door myself!"

"But what about..."

"I will be fine! You have done me so much kindness over the past 3 years whilst I have been able to give you little back so please, let me do this for you now."

Again, I was completely shell shocked. I had always dreamed of leaving, but I never dreamt of it actually happening, and never like this. A part of me wanted to sell up now and run away forever and never come back, but another part of me felt I was letting my father down. This was one of those opportunities that my father spoke of and now I had a choice, to fight for a dream my father and mother both believe in, or to stop and go fight for my own dream.

_To be continued..._


End file.
